You belong with me
by Milju
Summary: OS sur la chanson You Belong With Me de Taylor Swift. Et si nous mettions quelques personnages en scène? Emmett/Rosalie. Tous humains.


_Bonjour chers lecteurs et lectrices !_

_Parce que parfois les mêmes envies pour une chose amènent à ça. Parce qu'avec Miss de Lune nous avon souhaité écrire sur deux chansons romantiques de Taylor Swift. Pour ma part il s'agit de __**You Belong With Me**__. J'espère que vous apprécierez ma version. Je vous conseille également d'aller lire celle de __**Miss de Lune**__ sur __**Love Story**__. _

_On se retrouve en bas chers petits lecteurs.  
__[N'oubliez pas que je n'emprunte les marionnettes qu'à l'auteure, Stephenie Meyer. J'écris juste une autre pièce !]_

Depuis qu'elle est petite, Rosalie a toujours été une enfant très épanouie dans son travail scolaire. Malheureusement elle n'en était pas autant dans sa vie, elle est de nature timide et ça s'est empiré avec le temps. Quelques amis à l'école, une vie différente d'à la maison... Elle est une férue de travail et est évidemment première de sa classe. Mais malgré le fait qu'elle soit fille unique, elle a eu une belle enfance grâce à son voisin Emmett Mc Carthy. Tous les deux, étant petits, avaient enfermé le chien de leurs voisine de derrière Mme Dunbarre dans l'atelier parce qu'il était venu se baigner avec eux dans la piscine d'Emmett. Les deux mères de ces enfants étaient heureuse qu'une amitié comme celle-ci soit née d'autant plus que les deux jeunes enfants étaient tous les deux très solidaires. Ils avaient inventé un moyen de communication vu que les deux fenêtres de leurs chambres se trouvaient face à face. Il suffisait juste d'ouvrir les rideaux à n'importe quelle heure et ils pouvaient se parler par écrit. Ils en ont écrit des papiers depuis qu'ils ont cinq ans. Ils continuent toujours aujourd'hui, 12 ans après. Emmett et Rosalie ont toujours été dans la même école, et ils sont aujourd'hui dans le même lycée mais pas la même classe. Notre jeune étudiante est une férue de lettres alors que le jeune homme est plutôt branché base-ball. Depuis quelques mois, un écart s'est creusé, depuis qu'Emmett sort avec Maria. Maria est la fille la plus belle de tout le lycée mais d'après Rosalie, ce n'est qu'une fille à papa pourriée gâtée. Elle a même une décapotable rouge avec laquelle elle vient chercher Emmett tous les matins avant d'aller au lycée. Rose, plutôt discrète, ne se fait pas remarquer. Elle a conscience de l'importance de la jeune femme pour Emmett mais a décidé de l'ignorer totalement.  
Les mois passent et les deux jeunes gens ne se parlent plus trop avec leur langage codé. La fin de l'année approche. Un moment important pour Rose, qui potasse pendant un certain moment. Elle ne sait pourquoi mais depuis quelques temps, elle est jalouse de Maria qui passe plus de temps avec son meilleur ami qu'elle-même. Elle ne profite plus des bonnes blagues à deux balles d'Emmett, ni de sa bonne humeur ou de ses histoires pas si inintéressantes que ça. Depuis quelques jours Rose se sent bizarre. Un sentiment naît en elle, un sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas et qui, vu ce que ses amies lui ont dit, elle ne voulait pas connaître. Elle ne voulait pas entrer dans cette ronde de l'amour. Ce pour quoi tout le monde vivait, souffrait, mourrait... Elle voulait seulement vivre sa vie sans prise de tête. Mais comme chaque être humain, l'amour l'entoura de ses bras. Elle prit alors conscience qu'elle pouvait aimer et être aimée en retour pour ce qu'elle était.  
Décrire Rose, c'était comme décrire une fille qui s'efface. Dans ses tee-shirts trois fois trop grands pour elle, ses Sneakers et ses lunettes version hublots d'intello. Elle était douée, certes, mais n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une reine de beauté malgré la présence de ses cheveux longs, blonds et ondulés. Ses grands yeux bleus, sa silhouette fine, ses formes pulpeuses et sa bouche fine n'étaient en aucun cas mis en valeur par la jeune adolescente. Elle était bien développée pour son âge, s'était développée tôt même et ceci expliquant la présence des tee-shirts larges. Elle était assez grande, ce pourquoi elle portait des chaussures plates. La seule personne qui la dépassait largement était son ami Emmett. Mais il avait préféré son exact opposé : mini-jupes, décolletés, talons hauts, cheveux lissés et maquillage. Et pour ça, Rose avait le cœur qui éclatait en morceaux à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait. Dans sa tête, il était devenu plus qu'un ami depuis son absence. Elle le trouvait beau, attirant, drôle et d'une gentillesse sans pareil. Que faisait-il avec cette pimbêche qui n'en voulait qu'à sa réputation? Emmett était très connu dans le lycée, une espèce de mascotte ; il jouait au football américain comme un pro et c'est sûrement pour ça que miss pimbêche lui avait mis le grappin dessus.  
Depuis quelques jours, Rose avait décidé de mettre ses années de clarinette au profit de la fanfare de son lycée, notamment pour la grande chorale pendant le dernier match de Foot Américain. Une façon, en quelques sortes, de garder un oeil sur Emmett étant donné que Maria était dans l'équipe de cheerleading (parce que la perfection s'accompagne de ça).

Taylor Swift - You belong with me

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset_  
_She's going off about something that you said_  
_She doesnt get your humour like I do_

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night_  
_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like_  
_And she'll never know your story like I do_

Un mardi soir, la jeune Rose était en train de réviser, les rideaux ouverts à la discussion quand elle voit son ami Emmett s'énerver. Visiblement il était au téléphone et semblait très remonté. S'inquiétant de son sort, et comme il est son ami d'enfance, elle ne peut s'empêcher de prendre de ses nouvelles avec leurs code de communication. Il est beau, se dit-elle, avec son tee-shirt vert et son short à carreaux blancs et noirs qui lui servent de pyjama. Elle, porte seulement un tee-shirt signé de la fanfare avec également un pantalon de pyjama, mais aux motifs écossais bleu nuit. Cachée derrière ses lunettes, elle écrit sur son carnet de croquis au marqueur, quelques mots pour son voisin. Derrière lui, elle reconnaît sa chambre, avec des ballons de baskets un peu partout, des trophées des matchs de foot américain et des fringues qui traînent partout, "comme à son habitude" rigole-t-elle intérieurement. Elle lui montre son carton à dessins.

"Ça va?"

Il sourit puis se penche à son tour pour écrire un mot au marqueur bleu. Rosalie ne voit pas encore ce qu'il y met mais il le lui montre quelques secondes plus tard avec un petit haussement de sourcils.

"Fatigué des comédies..."  
"Désolée :(" lui répond cette dernière.

Il hausse les épaules comme si cet événement n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. Elle a à peine le temps de composer un nouveau message que celui-ci ferme le rideau, brisant au passage le coeur de Rose qui se disait que, s'il avait des problèmes avec Maria, elle pourrait avoir une chance avec lui. C'est donc au rideau qu'elle dévoile son mot, la voix de Christina Aguilera derrière elle. La chanteuse exprime justement ce que la jeune adolescente ressent à ce moment là : Hurt.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face … _

Elle soupire en voyant son miroir sur la fenêtre, le mot toujours à la main.

"Je t'aime"

Heureusement pour elle et pour son moral, Hurt se transforme rapidement en Ain't No Other Man. La jeune femme, enjouée par la bonne nouvelle que le couple aille mal, se met à chanter et à danser dans sa chambre avec comme micro sa brosse à cheveux. Elle s'éclate devant son miroir, sur son lit et partout dans sa chambre. Elle ne voit pas que son voisin entrouvre le rideau et, en la voyant se tortiller, éclate de rire avant de retourner à ses préoccupations.  
Plus tard, quand la chanson est suivie de Beautiful, la jeune fille se met à réfléchir à Emmett et à la concurrence qu'elle a. Elle n'a absolument aucune confiance en elle, bien trop de différences entre les deux femmes...

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_  
_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

Elle se met à rêver du jour où il ouvrira les yeux sur sa meilleure amie. Si ce jour arrive... Elle en rêve, rêve de ses lèvres et de ses compliments. Elle rêve de ses bras, protecteurs, qui l'entourent...

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong with me_

Au fond d'elle-même elle le sent. Elle sent qu'il est attiré par elle, elle sent qu'il va se passer quelque chose. Qu'il est temps qu'ils forment leur couple avant que l'étincelle ne passe. Pourquoi cette pimbêche ne le prend-elle pas pour ce qu'il est réellement. Elle le connaît depuis toujours, elle connaît son histoire. Et son caractère qui parfois avait le don de l'énerver lui manque, tout lui manque chez lui. Elle lui appartient comme il lui appartiendra un jour. Pour le moment, il lui appartient dans ses rêves et c'est sur ces pensées que la jeune fille s'endort.

Quelques jours plus tard elle est assise sur un banc, à attendre le bus du lycée. Plongée dans son roman de Jane Eyre, elle n'entend malheureusement pas son voisin qui arrive. Un jean un peu destroy, et un tee-shirt qui met bien ses muscles en valeur, il vient s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle remarque alors des détails qu'elle n'avait jamais vu comme la profondeur de ses yeux, sa peau légèrement bronzée et ses cheveux luisants.

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans_  
_I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be_  
_Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself_  
_Hey isnt this easy?_

Elle se dit que c'est le bon moment, qu'elle peut lui parler de ce qu'elle a sur le coeur puisque sa petite amie est apparemment devenue son ex. Pour qu'il vienne attendre le bus avec elle, c'est un signe.

-Salut Rose! Ca va?  
-Bien et toi Emmett?  
-Ca va pas trop mal... Tu lis quoi?  
-Jane Eyre... un roman que tu qualifierai de "à l'eau de rose"...

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_  
_I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down_  
_You say you find I know you better than that_  
_Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

Il sourit et c'est un des plus beaux sourires qu'elle ait vu de sa part depuis qu'il a cassé avec elle si cassage il y a . Il remet délicatement sa mèche de cheveux qui lui barre le visage, derrière son oreille avec un sourire toujours aussi présent. Le coeur de Rosalie s'emballe, elle va lui dire... elle peut le lui dire...

-Tu sais Em'...

C'est ce moment là que choisit Maria pour arriver dans la rue avec sa décapotable rouge. Rien que de la voir, Rose est bloquée. Emmett l'oublie presque immédiatement et file vers la voiture avec un petit geste de la main. Le coeur de la jeune femme ne cesse de s'enflammer puis de geler. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que cette fille vienne les gêner quand ils sont sur le point de conclure. Le moral de Rose retombe au plus bas de ses chaussettes. Elle ne veut pas voir, et pourtant elle le voit... Elle voit comment elle le serre contre lui en lançant un regard rempli d'éclairs à Rose. Elle voit également comment il est soumis à Maria notamment quand elle le rabat d'un coup sec contre le siège avant de démarrer en trombe devant Rose. Elle se dit qu'elle ne peut pas faire le poids face à cette fille, reine de beauté.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_  
_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Le samedi qui suit, c'est le match de foot. Tout le monde est au rendez-vous. Rose pour la fanfare, Maria pour supporter l'équipe et Emmett pour jouer bien sûr. La fanfare anime le match de A à Z et les cheerleaders motivent les joueurs. C'est un peu comme un rôle que chacun joue pour que le match se passe bien. Et chacun doit rester à sa place. Le foot américain, c'est important pour Emmett, Rose le sait bien. C'est un Knight après tout et les Kinghts ont une belle réputation dans le lycée! Rose est même sûre que Maria ne sait pas à quel point l'équipe et le sport sont importants pour son voisin. Encore une fois elle reprend confiance en elle, se disant qu'elle le connaît bien, que ça va jouer pour elle. Pour quand elle lui dira... parce qu'elle a décidé de lui dire...

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me_

Son coeur bat dans sa poitrine quand elle voit qu'aux dernières minutes de jeu, c'est Emmett qui marque le point décisif qui va départager les deux équipes. Toute la foule hurle son nom, elle en premier tellement elle est fière de lui.

-Mc Carthy! Mc Carthy!

Mais quelle n'est pas la surprise de nos deux voisins lorsque tous les deux voient que Maria est collée comme une sangsue à Hale. Un autre joueur de l'équipe. Un ami d'Emmett qui plus est. Le pauvre Jasper a l'air de ne pas avoir son mot à dire. Rose hallucine quand elle voit Maria jeter Emmett comme une vieille chaussette pour Jasper. Elle sait que maintenant, c'est sa chance. C'est là, tout de suite. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'élancer vers lui, il court dans les vestiaires. Tant pis pour le tout de suite, mais Rose se dit qu'elle le lui dira très prochainement.

_Standin by, waiting at your back door_  
_All this time how could you not know that?_  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong with me_

Les jours passent et il est de plus en plus excécrable avec Rose depuis que lui et Maria se sont séparés. Elle le connaît, elle sait qu'il en veut à Jasper de s'être laissé faire et à Maria de lui avoir fait ce coup-là. Un soir, il vient la voir et lui déballe son sac. Elle redevient sa confidente et son amie d'enfance. Celle qui lui a tant manqué. Elle retrouve cette complicité qu'elle avait avec lui. Elle le console et sèche ses larmes, raconte des histoires de Toto pour qu'il ne recommence pas et ils parlent... encore et encore... de tous les sujets possibles et inimaginables (chansons, rêves,...). Et à la fin de la soirée elle se dit qu'elle l'a retrouvé. Intérieurement elle est heureuse, extérieurement elle attend un signe de sa part malgré tous les efforts qu'elle fait en se rapprochant de lui, mettant sa main sur sa joue, …

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_  
_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_  
_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_  
_I think I know where you belong. __I think I know it's with me._

Le soir du bal de fin d'année, après la journée de remise de diplômes, Rose était en train de lire un livre sur son lit (Raisons et Sentiments pour être plus précis) quand elle remarqua l'ouverture des rideaux de son voisin. Elle se remémora comment Emmett était parti sans un geste ou un mot de remerciement pour elle. Elle abandonne donc l'idée d'avoir une chance avec lui. Elle avait rêvé depuis quelques jours de son bal de fin d'année, en compagnie d'Emmett. Mais son rêve avait volé en éclats depuis la veille.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_  
_Been here all along so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me_

Elle attendait juste un geste de sa part, une reconnaissance, un merci pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Pour ce qu'elle était pour lui... Et c'est donc avec désespoir qu'elle réceptionna le message de son voisin.

"Tu y vas ce soir?"

_Standing by or waiting at your back door_  
_All this time how could you not know that_  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong with me_

Elle avait attendu ce bal mais avait décidé que non, elle allait lire plutôt qu'aller se pavaner en sachant que Maria y serait et qu'elle ne ferait qu'une bouchée d'elle. Si au passage elle ne récupérait pas Emmett.

"Non, je lis"

Il lui retend un papier marqué de bleu et des lettres se dessinent dans la tête de la jeune femme.

"J'aurais tant aimé que tu viennes!"

Il prend sa veste sur son dos et elle le voit partir à ce fameux bal, seul... Dans sa tête l'espoir revient. Et, elle récupère le marque page de son livre et l'ouvre, nostalgique. "Je t'aime". Rose se dit qu'après tout, elle peut tenter quelque chose, un ultime effort... Parce qu'après tout, il lui a toujours appartenu mais ne l'a jamais vu... Elle décide de lui ouvrir les yeux...

_Have you ever thought just maybe_  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong with me_

La fête bat son plein au lycée, le gymnase est magnifiquement bien décoré et malgré tout cela, Emmett s'ennuie à mourir. Il aurait tant aimé que Rose soit là pour l'épauler et le soutenir. Comme elle le lui avait promis il y a 10 ans de cela...

"-Un jour on ira au bal tous les deux ! C'est mon rêve, lui dit Rose.  
-Oui, et je serai ton cavalier ! , renchérit Emmett."

Ce rêve ne se réalisera jamais. Jamais il ne dansera ne serait-ce qu'une fois au bal de fin d'année avec elle. Jamais.  
Devant elle, la foule s'écarte. Elle peut voir des têtes surprises, des sourires et des regards bienveillants... Elle est belle, autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Ses cheveux ondulés sont relâchés en magnifiques boucles et ses lunettes ont disparu, laissant place à de magnifiques yeux bleus mis en valeur par le maquillage. Elle ressemble à la princesse de ses rêves. Sa robe bustier blanche dessine ses formes à merveille. Elle scanne du regard la foule, à la recherche de celui qu'elle aime. Elle le voit en pleine discussion, il se retourne en voyant la tête de ses interlocuteurs. Leurs regards se croisent et ne se lâchent pas. Emmett est envoûté, Rose est rayonnante d'amour. Jamais il n'a vu son amie aussi belle et en manque presque de trébucher. Maria, qui ne loupe pas une miette de l'arrivée de la belle femme, se rapproche du jeune homme pour le draguer à nouveau. C'est quand on sent le danger qu'on regrette ce que l'on a perdu. Sa robe rouge est vulgaire à côté de celle de Rose. Elle est maquillée avec des couleurs pétantes et tellement qu'on n'en voit plus sa vraie peau. D'un geste, il esquive son ex petite amie et zigzague entre les couples qui dansent pour rejoindre son amie. Derrière lui, Rose peut voir une Maria outrée qui se retourne et fonce vers Jasper. Elle sourit, sentant que la partie vient de se terminer. Elle baisse légèrement la tête, n'osant pas rencontrer une nouvelle fois le regard d'Emmett. Ses boucles d'oreilles frôlent ses épaules et ses lèvres légèrement couvertes de gloss s'étirent pour former un sourire. Arrivé face à elle, Emmett peut voir que son amie sort un de ces papiers sur lequel elle a l'habitude de lui envoyer des messages.

"Je t'aime"

Il tombe des nues mais se reprend vite en main. Rose a le coeur qui bat fort dans sa poitrine. Comment va-t-il réagir? Il est magnifique, là, devant elle, avec sa rose accrochée à la veste de son costume... Il cherche maladroitement quelque chose dans sa poche et elle le voit sortir à son tour un papier qui contient un de ses messages codés.

"Je t'aime"

Les deux jeunes voisins se sourient puis se rapprochent un peu maladroitement. Il lui caresse délicatement la joue avant de lui sourire en plongeant son regard dans les yeux bleus de la jeune femme. Elle lui rend son sourire, les larmes aux yeux et voit enfin le moment tant attendu arriver. Elle ferme les yeux, prête à savourer son premier baiser... Il se penche vers elle et l'embrasse délicatement sur les lèvres. Le goût est tout nouveau pour Rosalie, et son toucher est comme une caresse... Il est court mais a un impact important sur le coeur de la jeune fille qui ne manque de défaillir.

-Je savais qu'un jour, tu m'appartiendrais..., lui dit-il d'un ton mystérieux.

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fiction basée sur une chanson. Si oui, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Je vous annonce qu'il n'y aura pas de suite mais j'aimerai bien savoir __**ce que vous imaginez après la phrase**__ que prononce Emmett. Merci de reviewer pour gratifier notre travail à moi et à Miss de Lune. _

_Twikiss ! Et faîtes péter la bubulle !_

_Mil'_


End file.
